Boot Camp
by valou2332
Summary: Traduction de Snowdragonct. Slash. Quatre garçons en centre de détention juvénile reçoivent une dernière chance de s’en sortir. Le boot camp va-t-il les sauver ou les détruire? Apprendront-il à être une équipe?


Résumé : Slash. Quatre garçons en centre de détention juvénile reçoivent une dernière chance de s'en sortir. Le boot camp va-t-il les sauver ou les détruire? Apprendront-il à être une équipe?

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Alors voici la traduction de Boot Camp de Snowdragonct !

Donc Boot Camp en anglais c'est un centre de redressement pour les jeunes délinquants. Comme le _boot camp_ est un concept qui vient des États-unis et que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment d'équivalent en français, je vais le laisser comme ça !

POUR INFORMATION : Snowdragonct est au courant que je traduis son histoire ! J'ai sa permission. L'histoire lui appartient mais la traduction est de moi ! : )

Encore une fois un grooos merci à ma Auris qui a fait la correction !

Voila, je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Point de vu de Duo

Mon dieu. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assis dans ce bus de merde en route vers la région la plus sauvage et délaissée de cette putain de planète. Ouais, plutôt surréel. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surpris non plus d'être dans ce bus. Après tout, j'ai été pris pour la troisième fois à pirater des systèmes informatiques et à voler des pièces d'ordinateur high-tech. Le mot « troisième » étant plutôt important. Faut dire, même si j'ai seulement 17 ans, j'aurais été en route pour la prison (la _vraie_ prison) si ce n'avait été de l'Initiative Peacecraft. Honnêtement, je devrais être à genoux en train d'embrasser les pieds des directeurs de la Fondation parce qu'à vrai dire, la prison aurait été la fin pour moi.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai 17 ans, la peau sur les os. Rien pour aider, je suis ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme joli pour un garçon et j'ai de longs (longs dans le genre jusqu'aux fesses) cheveux châtains que je porte nattés. Avant que vous ne disiez que j'exagère, j'ai une raison plutôt triste qui justifie la longueur de mes cheveux, mais je ne vais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain. Le point est que je ne les couperai pas. S'ils m'envoyaient en prison alors que je ressemble à ça, avec tous ces gros bras… Je suis sûr que je finirais accroché au mur d'un détenu comme une sorte de trophée morbide. Donc voilà, merci à l'Initiative Peacecraft. C'est une dernière chance pour un récidiviste juvénile comme moi avant qu'ils ne nous envoient pourrir dans l'effrayant endroit qu'est la prison. C'est le dernier effort qu'ils font pour essayer de réhabiliter les incorrigibles que nous sommes.

C'est pourquoi je suis là, dans ce bus qui roule en direction du camp de Peacecraft. C'est une base militaire modifiée pour l'occasion, située en pleine nature. C'est un camp de vacance de l'enfer entouré de plusieurs kilomètres d'arbres, de montagnes et de lacs. En fait, boot camp serait un terme plus approprié parce que c'est comme ça que le programme est fait. De la façon dont mon avocat en parlait, ça serait comme un camp militaire mélangé avec une prison. Pas trop confus? Je sais quant à moi que je le suis, mais j'ai compris l'idée en général. Les détenus vont avoir droit à de l'entraînement physique, des heures de classe et ce qu'ils appellent du « travail de terrain ». Si ça veut dire ramasser des déchets sur le bord des routes, ils peuvent toujours aller se faire foutre ! Le but ultime est de faire de nous, petits criminels, de potentiels bons citoyens…ou de meilleurs criminels… héhé. Ceux qui réussissent et reçoivent une recommandation sont invités à faire partie de la Mobile Suit Corps Academy. À partir de là, c'est une adhésion automatique au Corps, une organisation presque militaire de gardiens de la paix destinée à prévenir les guerres civiles. Connu pour être l'élite de ce service, ils cherchent du matériel brut (des juvéniles, pour l'amour de Dieu?) dans des places inhabituelles… Ils veulent des penseurs libres et innovateurs plutôt que des robots sans imagination. Pour quelques étranges raisons, ils pensent apparemment trouver ce qu'ils recherchent en nous. Allez savoir…

En tout cas, je fais partie du premier groupe qui va participer à ce programme de réhabilitation plutôt risqué. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, mon avocat a réussi à me rende éligible… Je pense que ça a un lien avec un test d'aptitude stupide qu'ils m'ont fait passer. Lorsqu'on m'a donné le choix entre passer quelques temps avec des violeurs et des gangsters ou franchir des courses d'obstacles avec des jeunes de mon âge, j'ai opté pour l'évident. À présent, plus l'autobus m'emmène au beau milieu de nulle part et moins le choix ne me semble alléchant. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extérieur. J'ai passé mon enfance sur L2, merde, je n'ai pas vu de vrai arbre avant d'être adolescent ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils ont choisi cet emplacement pour le camp. Toutes mes idées d'évasion s'envolent avec chaque kilomètre qui nous éloigne de la civilisation. À partir du moment où nous avons commencé à rouler sur de la route non pavée je savais que toute évasion serait impossible. Je ne pourrais pas tenir vingt-quatre heures avant d'être mort de faim ou mangé par n'importe quelle créature qui sait vivre dans ce trou. Triste, non ?

Nous sommes maintenant sur une route de gravier… et les bonds m'ont quasiment fait traverser le plafond plusieurs fois déjà. Y'a pas de lois à propos de « cruelle et inhabituelle punition » pour les détenus? Essayez de dormir dans ces conditions, vous. J'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil durant les six premières heures, mais à partir du moment où nous avons dépassé les derniers vestiges de la civilisation et sommes entrés dans l'immensité de la nature sauvage, je n'aurais pas pu dormir même si ma vie en avait dépendu. Ça c'est intelligent, Maxwell. T'aurais pas pu t'arrêter après tes deux premières arrestations ? Aaah, faut voir la vérité en face, ça va mener à rien. C'est sûr que je vais jouer le jeu et essayer de survivre à leur petit «camp sauvage », mais après quoi ? Dans le meilleur des cas, ils vont me considérer éduqué et apte à devenir un bon citoyen et ils vont me relâcher… Comme je ne mens pas, je dois avouer que je vais recommencer à pirater tous les systèmes informatiques que je peux. Ouais, je vais le faire et encore une fois, je vais utiliser les informations pour entrer par infraction un peu n'importe où… je vais sans doute foirer et les policiers vont m'attraper… Puisque je vais résister à mon arrestation encore une fois, ce sera probablement assez pour être accusé d'agression de nouveau. Je vais donc me retrouver dans cette grosse et méchante prison que je cherche tant à éviter. C'est à peu près comme ça que je m'imagine mon futur. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre? Dans les égouts de L2, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'occupations légales et je suis un rat de L2. Il n'y a rien qui peut changer ça.

Je regarde quelques uns des autres jeunes dans le bus. Nous sommes environ une quarantaine. Avec un seul regard, je peux dire qui sont les « prédateurs » et qui vont finir par être les « proies ». Pour être honnête, je suis souvent catégorisé comme « proie », jusqu'à que quelqu'un teste cette théorie et se retrouve en sang. Je suis beaucoup plus fort physiquement que je ne le semble et énormément plus fort mentalement que ma façon d'agir pourrait le laisser entendre. Je veux dire, je suis sociable, bavard et odieux comme l'enfer autant envers les détenus que les gardes et les directeurs. Je suis considéré aussi comme un peu bête et toqué. C'est totalement délibéré de ma part. S'ils pensent que je suis sans défense, j'ai l'avantage dans toutes les altercations. Si j'étais plus grand de six pouces et que je pesais cent livres de plus je n'aurais même pas peur d'aller en prison, mais ce n'est pas le cas et, comme je l'ai dit avant, je n'aurais aucune chance là-bas.

Parlant de « proie », il y a un très joli garçon blond deux sièges en avant de moi qui regarde à travers la fenêtre avec des yeux bleus remplis d'émotion. Il va être une cible dès le début, mais ce n'est pas mon problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je le regarde un peu plus longtemps… c'est peut-être le moment de mentionner mon, euh, orientation sexuelle. J'aime les gars. Laissez-moi par contre vous assurer que mon homosexualité ne me donne pas du tout envie d'être jeté avec des criminels débauchés. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon type d'homme et personne n'a envie d'être forcé… jamais. Retournons à notre beau blond. Il y a quelque chose de tellement pure et d'innocent en lui que je n'y pense même pas comme à une potentielle conquête. Il remarque mon regard et me le rend avec un petit sourire, sans doute rassuré par mon allure inoffensive. Idiot. Pourtant, je lui souris en retour, sentant un rare élan de pitié envers ce garçon qui semble si doux. Il est sûrement plus jeune que moi, peut-être d'un an ou deux. Je pensais que personne en dessous de quinze ans n'était admis dans ce programme, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr. Je suppose qu'il a treize ou quatorze ans, avec un visage de bébé, mais je peux aussi me tromper. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les deux types qui sont embarqués avec lui dans le bus ne l'importunent même pas. Je me demande pourquoi et je l'examine discrètement durant quelques minutes. Soit il est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air (moi plus que n'importe qui sait que c'est une possibilité)…soit il a un protecteur, un ami ou quelqu'un qui a un intérêt dans son bien être. Je suppose qu'il va avoir besoin des deux où nous allons…

C'est juste alors que je commençais à ne sérieusement plus sentir mes fesses que nous arrivons au camp de l'enfer.

À suivre … traduction plutôt longue et ardue… ça mérite une tite review, na ? o.o


End file.
